the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chi
Overview Chi (last name unknown) was a young soldier who served under the Galactic Imperium before and after the Shift. He was one of the first Imperial soldiers to step foot on Aurelian-claimed land on Zarus, and fought against both them and a group of Marauders during the first few weeks of the war. Though Chi served his faction valiantly, he was ultimately doomed during a mission to retrieve a specialized crystal hidden within a Marauder's hideout. During the mission he was ambushed and, though he was saved by an Imperial Specialist, ultimately met his end at the hands of Aurelia. Originally Created By: Chi Warrior Personality Chi was a fun-loving, if somewhat naive, individual when he was alive. He rarely took situations seriously, and often looked at the bright side whenever he could. He also enjoyed taking risks, which is what led him to join the military in the first place. Appearance Chi was a young man with an athletic build when he was alive. His skin was lighter than most, due to an Asian heritage, and his height was a little below average. He generally wore an Imperial Grunt uniform mixed with several personal items optimized for the Zarus weather. This included a full visored helmet to allow him to breath and see during the Zarus sandstorms, and a long cloak for protection and temperature regulation. Skills/ Weaponry Chi was trained in an Imperial bootcamp and, as such, was proficient with firearms and decently athletic. He was also well-versed in desert-warfare due to early deployment and adapted to Zarus rather quickly, though he had no love for the place. His weapon of choice was a standard Imperial rifle, customized to work more efficiently in the Zarun sands. His boots were also fitted with a set of jet-boosters, allowing a sort of limited flight. Backstory Chi was born to Asian parents on Earth in 2074. After the formation of the Galactic Imperium, Chi signed up almost immediately and was trained in an Imperium bootcamp. Specifically, he was trained to be a scout, and his risk-taking nature meant that he was more than willing to enter hostile territory in the name of his faction. After the Shift, Chi was assigned to one of the first GI missions to Zarus, pursuing the Aureli who had fled to the red planet. Once there, Chi and his company began raiding Aurelian settlements, along with attacking the native Zarrans, who had joined forces with the rebel faction. Chi was mostly assigned to forward scouting and tracking operations, though he was eventually tasked with guarding a supply of Ion Fuel, placed within an Imperial outpost. However, a small group of Aurelian soldiers managed to infiltrate the under-defended compound, ambushing Chi and another Imperium soldier. But the Aurelians were not the only invaders. Following the path the rebels had taken to break in, a group of unnoticed Marauders took the whole group by surprise, declaring themselves the owners of the Ion Fuel reserve. Chi, acting quickly, fired a round into the tank holding the fuel, flooding the small room. Chi managed to escape with his fellow soldier, and was later picked up by an Imperium shuttle. After this, Chi was assigned to track a crystal that had been taken from the outpost by the Marauders, a rather expensive gem. After exploring the red desert for a number of days, Chi managed to stumble across the Marauders hide out, where the crystal was located. However, the moment Chi made his way out of the hole in the ground, he was ambushed once more by the group of Marauders. The captain of the group began to taunt Chi, but his downfall would soon be upon him as an Imperium Specialist, by the name of Mykos Rhodes, attacked the Marauders and called in a heavy swoop-bike for Chi to ride to safety. Chi rode the bike away from the conflict, but was forced to cross into Aurelian-controlled territory to do so. There, he was fired upon by a team of Aureli snipers, who were able to bring the bike down from a distance, ending Chi's life in the process. Trivia * Chi was the second Galactic Imperium character to be introduced into the series, and the first to last more than a single episode. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists